


Secret Samol 2019

by Suedeuxnim



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suedeuxnim/pseuds/Suedeuxnim
Summary: Ephrim and Throndir running a cute flower shop au.
Relationships: Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Secret Samol 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiccjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccjam/gifts).




End file.
